


Awkwardly meeting my sister's boyfriend

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Awkward Crush, Awkward Feelings, Exploitshipping, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, VRAINS Rarepair Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: All the characters in this story are adults.   Kengo Dojun  goes with Ema bessho to meet her boyfriend and things get awkward with Kengo Dojun when he meets Ema's boyfriend.  How will things go?   contains Adult Haru x Ema besho and one sided Kengo x Haru. Rated T to be safe. This is a au fanfic. I wanted to write a awkward feeling fanfic. sorry for errors. This is a au fanfic.
Relationships: Bessho Ema/Haru, Doujun Kengo/Haru
Kudos: 1
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	Awkwardly meeting my sister's boyfriend

Kengo Dojun was ready to walk with his little sister, Ema bessho who was 25 years old now. Kengo said " I can't wait to meet your boyfriend". Ema said " I can't wait for you to meet him" with a nervous and awkward tone to her voice since she knew her brother was not a fan of ai and ignis. Ema's boyfriend was a ai so it would be interesting to see how they interact. She was hoping he would not crazy on her boyfriend. Ema and Kengo fianlly got to where Ema's date ws at. Kengo was shocked that her boyfriend was a 18 year old ai named Haru.

Kengo said "you dating a ai?!". Ema said "yes". Kengo said " If He does any funny stuff with you, I will..". Haru said "Destroy me in tiny little pieces and hide me where Ema can't find me". ". Kengo said "uh..." in awkward tone let's just go in. Haru said in Ema's ear " I guess we should lower how romantic we are, so he will not get too mad.". Ema said " we need to show him how far we are in a relationship so he can get use to you. I will not let him hurt you.". Haru said " OK" in a nervous tone.

Haru, Ema and Kengo went to the dinner table. The waiter said " what do you want?". Ema said " Just a chicken sandwich". Haru said " same thing as her but with extra ketchup.". Kengo said "I just want a cold water.". Haru got the money out and pay for everyone's food and his water. That shocked kengo that Haru payed for their food. Ema said " I have to go to bathroom, you two try to get long" while kissing Haru on the lips in ahighly romantic way. That made Kengo feel awkward that he just saw his sister kissing her boyfriend in front of him. Ema went to the bathroom. Haru was trying to break the ice with Kengo . Haru said " so, you deal with out of control ai for a living?". Kengo said " Yes, I seen you at sol tech, where are you there?". Haru said " They hired me because they know I understand ai since I am a ai. That how you meant your sister .". Kengo said " to be honest, you look younger than 18.". Haru said in a awkward tone "I get that a lot. A lot of people think Iam younger than 18. I never grow that much.". Kengo said in a awkward tone " you're kinda cut..". Ema said "I'm finally done" while getting out of the bathroom and Haru kissing Ema on the lips. Kengo was thinking in his mind " oh no,I am developing a crush on my sister's boyfriend,this is getting really awkward". The waiter said "I'm back . Here is your food." Haru and Ema grabbed their sandwich while Kengo got his cold water while being a little distracted by looking at Haru.

While eating their food and Kengo drinking his cold water. Ema said "oh, I forget to mention Me and Haru planning to get married.". Kengo said " wait what?". Haru said "it's true, we are getting married in couple of weeks. ". Kengo said "I am happy for you" but really thinking "oh no, I have a crush on my sister's future husband. This feels so awkward.". Ema and Haru said with a concerned face " are you oky, Kengo?". Kengo lied and said "yes". Haru and Ema continued eating like a romantic cuple not knwing the pain Kengo was feeling right now. Kengo was trying to hold his feelings in to prevent his sister's date getting more awkward. Ema said while eating a sandwich " This food is spicy and hot.". Kengo accidentally slipped out saying " but Haru is hotter " causing a big blush on his face. That got Haru's and Ema's attention . Ema said " I think you have a tiny crush on Haru.". Kengo said " yes I do, " with Kengo confessing it to his sisster and Haru. Haru was shocked that somehow Ema's big bro had a tiny crush on him. Kengo said " I am sorry for feeling this way.". Haru and Ema said " Don't feel sorry for that, It's how you feel.". Kengo was shocked that Haru and Ema did hate him for this. Ema said " As long as you don't hit on my boyfriend, that's fine". Kengo said "Deal". Kengo, Haru and Ema continued their dinner. Kengo felt better to get this feeling off of his chest.


End file.
